New Country: Ghost Zone
by angel-feather-keeper
Summary: Danny died, and Clockwork made him into the Immortal representative for the Ghost Zone! so now he has to go through the troubles of World Meetings, Alliances, and War! Adopted By:huntergempastapie
1. Chapter 1

**New Country: Ghost Zone**

**By~ angel-feather-keeper**

**Date written: September 16****th****, 2010**

Ghost Zone looked at the building that he was supposed to meet the other countries at. Ghost Zone's real name was Danny Phantom. Before he died, he was Danny Fenton, and when he became a Ghost, his caretaker Clockwork, he told him about is status as an immortal Country representative. Apparently, the Ghost Zone was a part of him, and he was a part of the Ghost Zone.

Sighing, the Ghost teen walked into the building, feeling comfortable in his new clothes. A White T-shirt, Black jeans, and a Black Hoodie. He was pretty sure that he was supposed to be dressed formally, but he honestly didn't care.

He slowly opened the door, but stopped when he heard voices on the other side.

"Who do you suppose this "Ghost Zone" guy is?"

"I don't know much about it, and who said that Ghost zone was a Guy? He could be a beautiful lady, who would happily fall into my arms in a romantic setting of the setting sun~"

"Please stop blabbering on about your stupid romantic, and perverted, Fantasies!" Danny felt his eyebrow twitch, and he began to mentally prepare for a long meeting. Sighing, he opened to door, and froze when he felt every single eye in the room turn to him…

"Um, hi?" he said. He felt uneasy when he saw almost all of the countries in the room blush as they looked him up and down.

"He certainly isn't a girl" Danny looked at the country, who was most likely France, with an embarrassed blush.

"Welcome to your first world meeting, Ghost Zone!" Danny's eye contact went to a man with bushy eyebrows. The British accent made it clear that he was England. All the other countries nodded. Danny sat down next to a taller man with blond hair and glasses, who was obviously America, judging by the number of McDonalds' burger wrappers around him.

Danny smiled at him kindly, and the man smiled back. "So, I heard that people enter your country through mine? Is that correct?" Said the older country. Danny nodded.

"But only Ghost's of the dead can get in…" he said. "That's why I have White hair, neon green eyes, and the glowing skin…" Danny trailed off when everyone looked at him in disbelief.

"You're dead?" said Italy. Danny nodded, and looked down. "For how long?"

"A week." He said. There was a long silence, until America spoke up.

"Well, let's start the meeting!" he said. "So, about pollution, I think we should try to make the pubic afraid to litter by creating a huge genetically enhanced superhero to watch them and make sure that they recycle!"

"What is up with you and genetic mutation?" and thus began Danny's first world meeting.

**Well, I had this idea, and I just had to make a story out of it! I hope you guys like it! :) PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**New Country: Ghost Zone**

**Chapter 2**

**Date Written: September 17****th****/ 2010**

Danny looked around his new layer, and sighed. Clockwork said not to get used to it, because as soon as Danny created an alliance, he would be living in that country's house. He slumped onto his bed, and thought about the meeting he had just returned from. It was defiantly not what he expected.

Closing his eyes, he began to mentally prepare himself for a long day that was surely coming as soon as the sun rose into the sky.

-linebreak—

"Germany, I was thinking that maybe we should ask for an alliance with Ghost Zone." Said Japan, looking into Ludwig's eyes. He seemed to contemplate this for a moment, before smiling broadly.

"That would be an excellent idea! Great job Japan!" the Asian nodded.

"I think it's funny, mainly because he is shorter than Japan!" Kiku looked shocked.

"He is shorter than me? I didn't think it was possible…" the other two countries nodded in agreement. Soon, they heard a knocking at the door.

-linebreak—

Danny sighed, before knocking on the door of the house of the Axis Powers. He had decided that they were the safest bet of being safe. He heard footsteps, then saw the door open, leaving Germany, or Ludwig, standing in it's frame.

"Umm, would you like to become allies?" asked Danny meekly. Germany looked down on him, and I mean _way_ down, before smiling.

"Sure, care to show us what you can do? We have a training field out back." Danny's eyes widened, before he smiled happily.

"Sure! That would be awesome!" the German walked inside, Ghost Zone trailing behind him, blinking his glowing green eyes in curiosity at the many ancient things amongst the clutter that was the Axis Powers.

Soon they came to the training field, and Danny saw Feliciano and Kiku standing off to the side. They were talking very seriously about something, but Danny would worry about that later.

"Let's see what you can do." Said Ludwig. Danny nodded, and began to hover off the ground. He began to eye the targets, ignoring the shocked German stuttering confused utterance. Smiling a but evilly, Danny shot towards the red and white circles, and shot ecto-blasts, making them explode with ease. Kiku and Feliciano's jaws dropped in amazment.

But Ghost Zone wasn't done. Soon, he came to a larger target, and fired a small ghostly wail. He then turned invisible and intangible, and flew back to the three countries, looking around for him. He reappeared right next to Japan, who squeeked in shock.

"Wow…" said Germany. "With you, we might even stand a chance against Russia. Might." He said. Danny smiled, a smile that reminded Ludwig of said Russian.

"I hope for their sakes that they don't even try to go to war with us."

**Yeah, I made Danny have the dreaded Russian fake-smile. I put him in the Axis Powers because is has Germany in it, and I LOVE Germany. He's so cute! :) Please review!**


End file.
